halofandomcom-20200222-history
Bastion of the Jiralhanae
The Bastion of the BrutesThe Official Halo 2 Strategy Guide was a major Covenant Jiralhanae (Brute) base. Layout The Bastion of the Brutes consisted of six sections: #Entrance tunnels #Two-leveled room with a Shielded Plasma Cannon #Massive indoor bridge #Massive outdoor bridge #Prison facility #Landing pad Entrance Tunnels A series of tunnels from which the Arbiter entered. The Arbiter joined with a Special Operations Elite and two Hunters that would aid his attack on the Bastion of the Brutes. There was also an upturned Cargo/Gun Crate with plasma rifles. Further on, there was another of such crates, this with a pair of fully-charged Particle Beam Rifles. Turret Room The Arbiter and his allies stormed this room from the entrance tunnels, emerging on the first floor from the tunnels, charging up the ramp, and seizing the second floor by force. A Brute-operated Shielded Plasma Cannon was on the second floor, as well with Brutes armed with Brute Shots and Carbines. After the Arbiter and his allies wrested control from the small Brute force stationed there, two further waves of Brutes came to contest their control over the Turret Room from the Indoor Bridge. On the first floor in an out-of-the-way position, there was a Cargo/Gun Crate with a pair of Carbines. Indoor Bridge The Indoor Bridge consisted of two wide platforms on opposite sides of a cave, a yawning maw before them. On the far right side, there was a bridge strewn with Gas Containers and a Brute-controlled Shielded Plasma Cannon. The Arbiter came from the Turret Room onto one of the platforms of this cavern, where there were several Brutes stationed and a Battery Crate. He then took the bridge, and assailed the far side. On the far platform, there were Brutes armed with Brute Shots and Carbines, and Jackals armed with Particle Beam Rifles and Plasma Pistols. There were also extensive numbers of Battery Crates on the far platform. Outdoor Bridge The outdoor bridge is guarded by many jackels, one with a beam rifle, and a swarm of drones. A phantom would come when you went across. There is a crate with two beam rifles to the right as you come onto the bridge, there is another crate at the other side of the bridge with two needlers and two plasma pistols. Prison Facility As you entered the prison facility, If you go up the ramp there would be a couple of boxes, one with two carbines and the other with two needlers, and there is an energy sword on the ground. There are two Hunters in one prison cell an two counciler Elites in seperate cells. the prison is guarded by a pack of Brutes and some Jackels. to free the prisoners just shoot at the little plasma projecter thing in front of the cells and the freed Hunters and Elites can take care of the Brutes for you if you want. more Brutes will come out of the door at the end of the prison. Landing Pad As you enter the landing pad there is a Brute with his back to you, melee him in the back. The other Brutes would see you shot at you but the Elites and Hunters you freed from the prison facility should take care of most of them. You then form an allience with the Humans, get a Banshee and head of to fight Tartaus. History In Halo 2, the Arbiter, a Special Operations Elite, and two Lekgolo (Hunters) stormed their way through the Bastion of the Brutes. This is detailed in the The Great Journey. References Category:The Covenant